The teleportinator
by Animegx43
Summary: Ever wonder how Isabella is ALWAYS there when Phineas is up to something?


The Teleportinatior!

* * *

><p><strong>This story is not official in anyway for the Phineas and Ferb series.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated!"<em>

"BEHOLD, Perry the Platypus!" The doctor said as he reveals a small remote with a microphone build into it. "My teleportinator! With this little device, I can send anyone to anywhere in the Tri-State Area! With it, I'll be able to send myself to my brother's house..AND PLAY NICKY KNICKY 9 DOORS! And he'll never catch me!"

But, before Doofenshmirtz could get to use his new little toy, his nemesis, Perry the Platypus jumped up and gave the doctor a hi jump kick in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh, right. I was suppose to trap you first. Boy am I off today."

With the device being in his possession afterwards, Perry walked over to a nearby window and tossed it out, expecting it to smash on impact.

Ok, ok. You broke my first inato quicker then usual. But don't worry! I've also made a deflatinator ray! Be sure to come by again later and I'll show you what it'll do."

* * *

><p>Outside the build ing...<em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated<em>...Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, was talking to her mother over her cellphone.

"You wanted me to be back home by NOW?" Isabella asked her mother. "B-but I'm still down...uh, I'll be home soon." After making her promise, she hung up on her mother. "Great. HOW am I suppose to get from this large, Ferb-shaped building back home in a few minutes? It's not like I should've expected a ide home to fall out of the sky!"

Funny enough, as she raised her arms in the air, the remote Perry threw landed right into the palm of her hand.

"Whoa. What's this?" She asked herself. "Ah, it doesn't matter. I still need to get back home."

"_Home._"

VRRRR!

* * *

><p>VRRRR!<p>

As if by magic, Isabella was sent right in front of her house, leaving her surprised and confused.

"Whoa. Did YOU do that?" She asked the remote. "Hmm...take me to Phineas Flynn."

_"Phineas Flynn."_

VRRRR!

Just as she hoped, the remote had instantly teleported her right behind Phineas. At that moment, he and Ferb were playing with what looked like a giant remote control truck. She realized then, just what was in her hand. With it, she could be anywhere Phineas is at any time. A thought of ALWAYS being where Phineas is is a thought that pleased her very much.

"Hey, Phineas."

"Oh, Hi Isabella."

"Wha'cha doin?"

"We're entering the Swamp Oil 500 today."

* * *

><p>From that day on, Isabella begans to make continuous use of the device. She sent her self to Phineas when he and Ferb became clothe designers, when they found Steve the lizard, and on one particular day, when they and the others were racing in hot air balloons...<p>

"Hey, Phineas. Wha'cha doin over there?" Isabella said in her balloon, being about twenty feet away from Phineas's.

"My steering is a little loose, I think that..."

That was all she needed to hear before whipping out her device. She instantly teleported off of her balloon and directly behind Phineas, abandoning her balloon for something more valuable to her.

"Needs some help?"

"Well, yeah. Could you hold on as I tighten it?

"Gladly!" She said as she reaches her arms around Phineas to hang on to the steering.

* * *

><p>"THIS HAS BEEN THE GREATEST THING TO EVER FALL OUT OF THE SKY!" She screamed to the heavens. "Although, I probably should've asked for Phineas to fall out of the sky."<p>

* * *

><p>Several hundred feet above her...<p>

_jingle, jingle, jingle..._

"Ho ho ho! I wish I knew why flying practice have been going so slow lately." Santa said to him self.

"Hey, Santa! Found the problem." An elf answered as it pointed to below the sleigh.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to get rid of that magnet with the robots on it. Do you have your saw on you?

* * *

><p>Back on the ground...<p>

"Well, I guess it's time to teleport to Phin-"

SMASH!

Barely missing her, a giant round magnet came crashing down from the sky and landed on Isabella's front yard. Attached to the magnet were a number of robots, some that looked like Ferb, and others that looked like Phineas. And Isbaella saw that there were at least 10 Phineas copies. TEN PHINEAS'S! RIGHT IN HER FRONT YARD!

"There IS a God!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just a thought that came into my head. Anyone ever notice how Isabella sometimes seems to come out of nowhere when she appears. It's like she's a freakin ninja! (And no one make a ninja of love joke.)<strong>

**I also thought about how Isabella would react to the Phindroids, so I added that in too. U just made this out of boredom. Hope you like it.  
><strong>


End file.
